


I Didn't Expect...The Pocky Game

by forbala



Series: I Didn't Expect You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Kuroo buys Tsukishima a sweet treat
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: I Didn't Expect You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646248
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	I Didn't Expect...The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my fic I Didn't Expect You but you don't need to read that at all to understand this

Kuroo spots it in the convenience store and decides to buy it— why not? Sweets every now and again are nice, and he thinks Tsukishima will appreciate it. He grabs one strawberry Pocky for Tsukki and a chocolate for himself, gets his sandwich, and checks out.

When he goes to Tsukki’s apartment that night, he brings take-out food and the boxes of Pocky. Tsukishima lets him into the apartment and Kuroo kisses his cheek before even taking off his shoes. Tsukishima rolls his eyes but Kuroo sees right through his act; he knows Tsukki likes affection just as much as Kuroo likes giving it. Since they started dating a few weeks ago, Tsukishima has gotten slowly more affectionate. He’s always been straightforward with his desires, but now he gives Kuroo little kisses or reaches out to hold his hand. When they’re on the couch, Tsukishima always cuddles up close to Kuroo (maybe he’s just stealing heat but Kuroo doesn’t mind).

“What’s for dinner?” Tsukishima asks as they go to the living room and sit on the couch and Kuroo sets the bag of food on the coffee table.

“Beef noodle stir fry for you, fish and noodles for me.”

“Mm,” Tsukishima hums as he opens the bag and gets out his container.

They put on a murder show and Tsukishima makes fun of the cheesy, predicable storylines while Kuroo nitpicks the forensics and policework. They pick it apart and laugh and eat.

When they finish their food, Kuroo reaches for the second bag. “I got you something,” he says.

Tsukki raises one eyebrow. “Oh?”

Kuroo pulls out the boxes of Pocky. “Just a little treat. I couldn’t resist.”

Tsukishima takes the strawberry Pocky, obviously meant for him, and sneers down at the box of chocolate. “Chocolate Pocky is disgusting.”

“No it’s not, you’re just biased,” Kuroo argues.

“Nope. Strawberry is the only acceptable Pocky flavor.”

Kuroo gets an idea and smirks. “So prove it to me.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and takes out a strawberry cream coated stick and hands it over. Kuroo places one end in his mouth (the bare end) and leans forward, extending the coated end towards Tsukki.

Tsukishima catches on immediately and chuckles. He leans in and bites at the end. They chomp at it, shortening the stick with every bit, until their lips are touching. Kuroo kisses Tsukishima, softly at first, then with more fervor. Tsukishima responds and it gets pretty hot pretty quickly.

Tsukki pulls away, breathing heavily. “So? Do you agree?”

“Agree with what?” Kuroo asks, feeling stupid.

“That strawberry Pocky is best.”

“Oh,” he says, remembering their little argument. Right, that was why he’d proposed the Pocky game in the first place. “Yes, definitely. Strawberry is clearly superior.”

Tsukishima smiled at him and leaned back, eating another stick. When Kuroo tried to take one, Tsukki smacked his hand and wouldn’t share.

Ah well. Kuroo still liked chocolate too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you liked it :)


End file.
